You Break It, You Bought It
by e-dog
Summary: Greg plays matchmaker. CathSara


Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: Short little one shot.

Summary: Greg plays matchmaker. (Cath/Sara)

**You Break It, You Bought It**

by e-dog

"Sara, Greg and Catherine. You can take the db in Henderson," Grissom orders, handing you the slip.

His glasses are perched on his nose in such a way, he looks younger. His beard is trimmed again too and he appears to be in good spirits. You wish you could say the same for Sara. He finally looks at you and says, "Is that a problem?"

You wonder if he's asking that for his sake or yours.

"Not for me," you tell him confidently, because really, it shouldn't be a problem for you. This won't be the first time in your career you've had to work a scene with a co-worker who was virtually unattainable. You frown, the fantasy of you and Warrick long gone, but the little pinpricks of lust unanswered still stinging you. To think that whole cycle is starting all over again. The daydreaming. Followed by the lingering looks and innuendos. Trying to work in the same space without blushing too much.

"l'lI take the perimeter," Sara says, not waiting on you to give out orders. You don't remember arriving at the crime scene, but Sara's abrupt tone is quick to remind you of your current plight. She's really pissed at you. You roll your eyes. How did you get in this mess?

Greg is standing next to you and he glances at you, wincing. He knows that things between the two of you are rocky, at best. In fact, he probably knows a great deal about the happenings in Sara's life now. You've noticed they take their lunch break together more often now. You've also noticed she and Grissom are chummy again.

"You gotta grab life by the horns," Greg says, out of nowhere.

"What?" you blink, turning to look at him.

"You know, take a shot in the dark," he tries again, giving you a little shimmy shake of his head. His lips are in a thin, serious frown, but his eyes are glowing with mischief. You're really not in the mood for this. He notices you don't take the bait and he gives it another go,"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Greg, enough with the idioms and speak in English, please," you groan, starting your trek up toward the house. A dead babysitter and an abandoned infant should really be your primary focus right now, but Greg seems to have other ideas.

"You. Sara. Dinner," he says bluntly, shoving a card in your hand.

You stop and read it. It's a reservation confirmation at some fancy place on the strip. You look up at him and shake your head, "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Greg, but. . ."

"You're going to meet her there. You're going to talk to her," Greg cuts in, his voice making it really hard for you to argue with him. When the hell did Greg Sanders become a man? You go to speak again, but he holds up a hand and explains, "She thinks I set her up. I think she'll be pleasantly surprised to see that her blind date is you."

You scoff, "Have you been living in the same universe as the rest of the world, Greg? Or maybe you just really haven't noticed the ice wall that shoots up whenever Sara is around me?"

He shrugs, "Hey, you kissed her."

Your eyes narrow. "She told you that?"

"I'm her best friend."

"You're betraying her trust," you warn, shoving the card back in his hands. You go to leave. You need to work and forget you ever kissed Sara Sidle, but Greg stops you again.

"C'mon, I'm trying to help you here!" he argues back.

You retort, "Well, you're not helping."

Greg blocks your path. "She's miserable, but not because she's mad at you. She misses you."

How could Sara miss you? You kissed her, then took it back. If you were Sara, you'd be pissed off too.

You look at the house, catching a glimpse of Sara in the backyard. God, you really can't help yourself sometimes. Your eyes linger for a moment, admiring how her jeans hug her in all the right places. When you turn back to Greg, he's grinning like an idiot. You roll your eyes.

"It's okay, Cath. I daydream about those jeans all the time too."

"Shut up," you growl.

"Just take her out, please. You both need this, you know."

Finally, you say exasperated, "Greg? Why the hell are trying to play matchmaker here?"

He grins widely now. "Because maybe, if I get you two together, I'll get some kind of reward. . .You know. You. Sara. Me. Naked. That sort of thing."

You can't believe the audacity of this kid! Just to bait you, he waves the card in the air. You find your eyes following it, like a hungry dog being tantalized with a steak. After a few more seconds, he finally gives you a trite look himself, "Cath. For crying out loud. Just take it already."

You find yourself snatching the reservation card with the place and time from his hands. You stalk away, refusing to see the satisfied expression on Greg's face. As you shove that card in your back jeans pocket, you grin.

Greg just set you up on a date with Sara Sidle. You'd be a fool to turn it down.

The End


End file.
